The Mentalist 6x05 Tag (The Red Tattoo)
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: *SPOILET ALERT* Here's my take on what goes on after the death of Kira Tinsley and the big revelation about Red John's secret tattoo. This "new" information leads Jane and Lisbon to a very strange night of revelations, theories and maybe dangerous encounters. ENJOY xD


**The Mentalist 6x05 Tag (The Red Tattoo)**

Jane just received what could possibly be one the biggest _leverage_ he could have about Red John, since Lorelai Martins.

One of Vizualize's spying detective Kira Tinsley had just been killed by Red John himself and before she died, revealed this shocking piece of information of her murderer to Jane.

Red John had a tattoo on his left shoulder: three dots.

Usually when someone involved with _him_ got out of the picture, he couldn't see straight, but not this time. He had very useful evidence and he would use it wisely, he just had to be careful.

Right now his adrenaline was high-level from the earlier run to Kira's house, good thing he was sitting next to Lisbon in the black SUV watching the city lights all the way down from San Francisco to Sacramento through the window.

Quiet helped him think and Lisbon's presence never failed to make him feel safe.

He was lost in thought when something or rather _someone_ interrupted his reasoning-

"so, what are you gonna do now ?" Lisbon asked

"hum" Jane said breaking form his reverie

"and don't say Sudoku because I won't believe you"

Jane knew Lisbon wanted to know what where his intentions, now that he received this new information about Red John.

"I think I need a good plan" he said

"unless you're planning on stripping down from the bottom waist all people on your Red John suspect list, I would like to know what you have in mind" Lisbon said sarcastically

"that's an option" Jane retorted mimicking her sarcasm

"but not very convenient" he added

"so what do you think it means ?" Lisbon asked

Jane knew as much as Red John's tattoo was fascinating her, the audible lump in her throat before she spoke was betraying her vulnerability.

"I don't know yet but whatever _it_ is has a very special meaning to _him_" Jane said

Jane knew the city by heart and when he saw her turn left at the light, which was the wrong turn, he immediately noticed.

"that wasn't our place" Jane said pointing his thumb back in the right direction

"yeah I know" Lisbon said looking behind her through the front car mirror

"someone has been following us since San Francisco" Lisbon said

"and you were trying to throw him off the rail" he stated

"yeah but he stopped" she said trying to sound casual

"you think it could have been…" she said

"Red John" Jane finished

"I'm know it's stupid but sometimes I just like someone is watching me, like I'm not alone" she confessed

"well, you're obviously psyched Lisbon it is perfectly understandable under the circumstances" Jane said trying to reassure her

"I'm not psyched" she protested eagerly "just scared" she admitted

Jane knew Lisbon was strong agent in the day of light but at the end of the day, he always came to witness some of her darkness weaknesses and this was one of them-paranoia.

Them seemed to have a lot of argument about it these days, how she was always in fear and him always keeping his cool.

"someone threatened you didn't they ?" Jane asked insightfully

"no, no one _threatened_ me" she reassured him

"but someone did talk to you and it got to you somehow" he added

"Haffner" Jane said spontaneously

Lisbon rolled her eyes and there was an awkward pause before Jane spoke again. Her silence gave her away once more-_she was really wearing her emotions on her face_, Jane thought.

"what did he say to you ?" he asked

"nothing, he just told me and Grace to be careful, nothing in particular it was just a general concern" Lisbon said

Jane knew there was something else she wasn't telling him, but didn't want to push the envelope further

"Haffner doesn't care about anyone but himself" Jane said

"but he's right though, you should be careful" Jane said

He gave her a small smile but it was almost forced.

Lisbon remembered that night when she almost died at the hands of Red John- he had marked her with his own signature a bloody smiley face on her pale features.

The events were still a blurred memory in her mind, but she remembered vaguely the warm touch of Jane's hand on hers when she went into the ambulance, even though she was half unconscious.

Of course, she would never dare telling him that.

They were now driving through downtown Sacramento and none of them had spoken again for at least the past fifteen minutes.

Jane supressed a grin when Lisbon parked her car into a small diner they often went.

"you want anything ?" Lisbon asked trying her best to sound enthusiastic

"I'm not really hungry, but a cup of tea would be lovely" he said

They both walked into the restaurant and seated in their usual booth. The waitress came and Lisbon ordered coffee with her usual cheeseburger and fries and Jane a cup of tea with a piece of pecan pie-it was is favorite blend and he couldn't resist.

They waited for their food almost in silent still exhausted for the very long day they had.

When they received their plates it was Lisbon's turn to speak again.

"so, still haven't figured out what _it_ means ?" Lisbon asked taking a bit bite of her cheeseburger

"nope" he said honestly

"what are the odd, someone only one suspect is running around with three dots on their left shoulder ?" Lisbon said sarcastically

"well, if there is something I know for certain is that it probably represent a symbol or even a logo" Jane said

"like a triangle" Lisbon said

"or…"

Jane was looking at his piece of pie and flash of genius came to him

"an upside down pyramid" Jane finished

Jane was turning around his plate up and down in front Lisbon and he watching her face in shock as realization hit her.

"Visualize" Lisbon said

"the answer was in front of us this whole time" Jane said

"Bret Stiles is Red John" Lisbon said

"or someone very close to him" Jane said

They both finished their plate and paid quickly before they left the diner, but on their way back to the SUV they made a very surprising encounter-Ray Haffner was standing in front of them.

"Jane, Lisbon I thought you were already back to Sacramento, you should be careful at this hour of the night it could be dangerous" Haffner said

Lisbon didn't say anything and was already spooked. Last time she felt this way, he came to her bedside at the hospital.

"I could say the same about you" Jane retorted to show him he had no fear

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked

"well, just checking in see if you guys were okay" he said casually with his creepy smile

"as you can see we are" Lisbon said again and gave a quick look to Jane searching for his approval

"I heard you're getting close on catching Red John is that true Patrick ?" Haffner asked

"yes, you heard right almost ready to pull up the big strings" Jane said provocatively

"that close, hein" Haffner said smiling some more

Haffner was getting closer as he spoke and Jane saw the fear in Lisbon's eyes. He stretched a protective arm in front of her.

This time Haffner's gaze switched back to Lisbon.

"what is it Teresa, am I scaring you again ?" Ray asked

This time Jane's protectiveness really took over him.

"I bet that's a _killer_ phrase with the ladies" Jane said as he shot Haffner a death glare

Jane noticed how Haffner tried to control his anger. He knew he had hit a sore subject.

"wow, I don't know what you did to her Jane, but she's really hooked on you, it's fascinating how she seems to follow you in the worst places" Haffner said shrugging his shoulders

"well, what do you want some places are worse than others" Jane retorted

Lisbon could feel the tension built up between the men in front of her. It was almost like watching a _corrida_ at close distance-except she didn't know who would see red first and charge after the other.

"you know what let's call it a night" Lisbon said suddenly

"Ray it was nice to see you again, good night we'll keep in touch" she said

Lisbon's gentle words seemed to work magic, because Haffner immediately regained his cool and drove off his is car as fast as he could.

"that was close" Lisbon said with a shaky voice

Jane didn't answer and went back in the SUV on the driver seat.

"where are we going ?" Lisbon asked

"to the Federal prison county, I need to talk to Bob Kirkland" Jane said as he turned the key in the ignition

Lisbon immediately remembered her omission the Homeland Security's agent recent death.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Lisbon said

"what ?" Jane asked

"Bob Kirkland is dead" Lisbon said

"when ? what happened" Jane asked

"a week ago, apparently he tried to escape but the cop in the vehicle had to use deadly force" Lisbon said

"hum, where's the body now ?" Jane asked

"he was transferred to Homeland Security apparently they did the autopsy themselves, the report only came this morning" Jane said

"what did the report say ?" Jane asked impatiently

"the cop shot six times apparently he also suffered from severe PTSD" Lisbon said

"if you ask me I smell something fishy" Lisbon said

"and you're right, this is was a cold-blooded execution" Jane stated

Maybe it was the cool breeze of the night or the upcoming winter but Lisbon got Goosebumps just thinking about someone executing Bob Kirkland.

There was a second awkward pause, the second of their night and Lisbon spoke.

"I'm sorry about Kirkland I know he had the same goal as you and now that he's dead you'll never get any information" Jane said with sympathy

"well, we already know Red John is a member of Visualize-or probably the head of it-since nineteen eighty-eight. We also know or at least 80% sure that he is afraid of heights and most importantly that he has a three-dot tattoo the shape of a V on his left shoulder" Jane resumed

"Bret Stiles fits the profile" Lisbon mentioned

"maybe, but there's just one problem he's been missing for a couple of days" Jane said

"or maybe it's another Visualize member, someone very close to Stiles who was tired of being out shadowed by him, someone life Haffner"

"he did seemed scare when I told him I was getting closer to Red John, but the fear wasn't emanating from him it seemed like it was pointing to someone else" Jane said

"so you think he's protecting someone ?" Lisbon asked

"I don't know but whatever the answer is someone could very be in danger right now or maybe it's already is too late"

"maybe that's not really significant, but I also noticed at the crime scene, he has a terrible fear of spiders" Lisbon said

"Interesting" Jane said

Lisbon's thoughts were interrupted but he cellphone beeping. It was news from Cho. Jane noticed the dreadful look on her face and figured it would be bad news.

"what is it ?" Jane asked with apprehension

"it's Jason Cooper"

"he was shoot to death his is own apartment a couple hours ago, the police just found him"

_This is not good at hall_, Jane thought, _someone is really trying to kill all the players at Visualize_.

"so what now ?" Lisbon asked with the most exhausted look on her face ever

"we need to find Bret Stiles asap" Jane said

Xxxxxxxx

_**I know it was a very long tag, but after the episode i was really inspired-can't wait to find out whom Red John is. Also the "new" information about the tattoo and the three dots got my thinking. Even though this is pure speculation I like to think it can make sense. Hope you enjoyed, please leaved comments it's always appreciated. ;))**_


End file.
